In a typical ball grid array (BGA) package, an organic substrate is connected to a semiconductor die via an array of solder bumps and an underfill material. The substrate itself may have an array of solder balls to enable subsequent assembly of the package onto a printed circuit board (PCB). A lid may be adhered to the semiconductor die via a thermal interface material. However, excessive warpage of such BGA packages, particularly at the corner locations of the package, will significantly reduce the assembly yield and affect the reliability performance or cause early failure during package qualification testing.